Kurama's Sister
by Self Insert Sue
Summary: Kurama has a sister who is in great danger. Assasins are after her so her brother talks her into taking a human form, like he did. But a few things go wrong.
1. Prologue

Hi, my name is Mary Sue! And if you couldn't figure it out, I am going to write nothing but Self-Insertion fics with this name. And since none of you know who the other me is, I don't have to worry about any of you flaming my other stories. So this works out perfectly for me.  
This is my first ever Yu Yu Hukusho fic, and I really hope you like it.  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of this, and if I did I would be happy. But I'm not. Oh, well.  
On with the fic!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A young boy of about nine years of age sat near the edge of a forest with a silver fox in his lap. This boy had bright red hair and was dressed in green and white. When the boy looked up, his green eyes were shining with worry. He looked back to the silver fox that was in his lap and stroked it's fur.  
  
The fox looked up at him and licked his hand. The boy gave a small smile, but the worry never once left his eyes. He looked around again and sighed. Amurra, I'm not sure if there's anything I can do to help you, the boy said to the fox, but I'm willing to try.  
  
Kurama, all I ask is for you to find somewhere safe for me to hide. If I go back, they'll find me! The fox looked into the boy's eyes and anyone who might have seen them would have clearly seen that the fox was on the verge of begging.  
  
I said I'll do what I can, but you have to help too. Amurra, there's only one thing I can think of to hide you. You have to take a human body, like I did.  
  
What?! No way! Kurama, these years in that form have made you go crazy! I can't stand being near humans, what makes you think I'll voluntarily live with one?  
  
Do you want to die? Kurama asked his sister. Because if you do, I'm sure all you have to do is sit around a little longer and they'll find you!  
  
The fox, Amurra, looked down at her paws in silence. After a few moments, she looked back up to the boy, Kurama. Can't you just keep me as a pet?' Your mother won't mind, right?  
  
Amurra, my mother thinks I'm nine years old. She doesn't know anything about me, hence she also knows nothing about you. I want to keep it that way. She is all ready curious as to why I tend the gardens, I don't want her to see me talking to a silver fox as well. She isn't the smartest human around, but she isn't stupid. And she knows all of the myths around here about kitsunes.  
  
Do you think she suspects anything about you?Amurra asked her brother.   
  
No. I believe she thinks I'm gay, Kurama said with a laugh. If she knew the truth about me... I'm not sure what I would do.  
  
The two sat in silence for a while longer, Kurama stroking the fur of his baby sister. A few minutes passed and they didn't say a thing. Finally Amurra sighed is defeat. All right. I'll do it. But on one condition.  
  
I'll do anything, Amurra.  
  
You have to promise to come and see me every once in a while. I can't imagine being stuck in a human body without you to keep me company.  
  
Kurama smiled and kissed the top of his sister's head. Of course I'll come to visit you. Did you actually think I wouldn't?  
  
Amurra sat there and just let him pet her for a few minutes as she thought back to when they were growing up.  
  
Kurama was the eldest child, while Amurra was the youngest. There were ten children in-between them, but due to unfortunate accidents, only those two were left.   
  
Kurama soon became extremely protective towards his baby sister, as he called her, and he taught her how to survive on her own, but he never really gave her the opportunity to go out on her own. Not like she wanted to anyway.  
  
Amurra liked having her brother around, making sure she didn't get into any serious trouble, or something she couldn't handle on her own. Amurra was very powerful, but she still liked it when her big brother was around to protect her.  
  
A sudden sound brought her back to the present, and to the problem at hand. Kurama was extremely strong, but not even he could protect her from this.  
  
You should take a human form now. There's a family who lives close to me, and they're expecting a child. You would be close to me if anything happened.  
  
All right. But I still don't want to.   
  
Stop pouting, you sound like a new born.  
  
*************  
  
A few weeks passed and the woman who lived close to Kurama had a fight with her husband and moved away to a different part of the country. So far away that Kurama's mother wouldn't let him even start on the journey.  
  
Kurama had just decided that he was going to leave the human woman and go out looking for his baby sister when his mother fell ill. He didn't know what to do. Should he go looking for his sister and leave his mother to die, or should he stay with his mother and hope that his sister could make it on her own?  
  
Since Kurama still had no idea as to where his sister could be, he decided that he should stay with his mother. And so he did.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
R&R please! If you liked it please leave a good review, but if you don't like it, please leave a very vicious flame. Believe it or not, I like reading flames. Ja!


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter, I hope the numbering hasn't screwed up your minds. And if you're reading this, then this means that you liked the first chapter.   
I must put in a small warning to those of you who like yaoi. For the records, all of my other stories are yaoi, but not this one. My inserted character, Amurra, is going to be with Hiei in later chapters. I am truly sorry to all of you who would like him to be with Kurama.  
Disclaimers: Look in the prologue.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were sitting in Yusuke's living room, listening to Koenma tell them about their next big case. The question was on everyone's minds, but only Kuwabara was stupid enough to ask it. (Sorry to any Kuwabara fans.)  
  
Where's Kurama? Why isn't he here?  
  
Simple answer to a simple question, Kuwabara. I have not told him about this mission. Koenma stated matter-of-factly. If I had wanted him to know about this, I would have told him.  
  
Kuwabara just stared blankly at him before accepting the reason, though not fully understanding it.  
  
Koenma started, we talk about your next case. A group of florists have recently been making huge profits in selling their bouquets of flowers. I, myself, have even bought a bouquet, very nice it was, too. That was when I noticed the problem.  
  
Wait a minute, Yusuke interrupted. You want us to find out why these florists are selling so many flowers? Why should I care about some flower guys? That sounds boring. And stupid.  
  
No, Yusuke, that is not what I want you to do. I know how they are making their money. Slave labor. They kidnapped a power kitsune and are forcing her to make pitiful flowers blossom into gorgeous bouquets.  
  
So that's why you didn't want Kurama to know, Hiei spoke up. You're afraid that he'll get over aggressive when he finds out that a kitsune has been kidnapped and is being mistreated. Am I correct?  
  
Well, partially. This isn't just any kitsune, this-   
  
Koenma was interrupted again by Yusuke. Why does this sound almost identical to when we had to go rescue Yukina?  
  
Because it almost is. This kitsune is Kurama's sister-  
  
Hiei yelled out, interrupting Koenma. You mean to tell me that you have known for this long that Amurra was SOMEWHERE, and you never once even mentioned her to Kurama?! Do you know how long he's been looking for her?! I don't care how worried you might be about him getting overly violent, I'm going to tell him as soon as I find out where she is.  
  
A voice came from the next room. There's no need, Hiei. I came here because Yusuke wanted to save himself the embarrassment of asking Keiko for help on homework, and what do you know? I find out my baby sister is being forced to use her powers to make greedy humans a lot of money.   
  
Kurama walked over to Koenma and all but growled at him. Tell me where my sister is right now.  
  
Koenma nervously backed away, but Kurama grabbed him by the front of his shirt. I'm not playing around, Koenma. Tell me where Amurra is.  
  
All right, I'll tell you! Just put me down! Once Kurama had put the small ruler down, Koenma straightened his shirt and cleared his throat nervously. With a glance at an angry Kurama, Koenma started to inform everyone about the upcoming case.  
  
As you are all now aware of, the kitsune in question in Amurra, Kurama's sister. He pulled up a map of the compound in where she was being held. We're not sure where in here she is, this is a large compound and in her human body, she should be around five years old, but if they have forced her out of the body, she is a small silver fox. Very many places in this building to hide a small child, and even more to hide a small fox. Chances are, she's going to be held in a cage.  
  
Kurama looked at the map carefully. There. That's where she is. In that room.  
  
Are you sure? Kuwabara asked. How can you tell?  
  
Simple. All of the other rooms have windows. It's impossible to keep a kitsune captive if there is a window nearby for them to escape through. Hiei stated.  
  
Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all stared at Hiei with open mouths.  
  
What? There is a reason why kitsunes are all fabled to be escape artists. Chances are there are also a few people standing guard over her at all times.  
  
How do you know all this? Yusuke asked Hiei.  
  
Hang around a guy long enough and you learn their secrets, right Hiei? Kurama said. Now I have a sister to save, so you'll all forgive me for leaving right now.  
  
We're coming too, Kurama. Yusuke said as he caught up to Kurama, who was all ready half-way out the door. I hope I don't have to arrest him.'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading, now please leave a nice review or a vicious flame. But not something in the middle, please. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. I'm sorry they are so short, but I really don't feel like putting a whole lot of stuff in one chapter. It I did that, then this would end up as a one-shot, and I have had bad experiences with one-shots. They don't get reviews.  
Disclaimers: The prologue.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The room was plain gray. The walls were gray, the floor was gray, the ceiling was gray, and her damned cage was gray, too! Amurra was not a happy kitsune at all.  
  
She wanted to pace around her cage, but was painfully aware of the fact that her hind leg were both broken, as was her front left leg. Her ribs were also cracked.  
  
Over the past seven weeks that she had been here, the routine had not changed a bit. There would be, at all times, five demons standing around watching her, just waiting for her to act up. Seven times during the day, a demon would come in with a bunch of weeds that he had picked from somewhere and demand that she change their structure so that they were beautiful flowers. She did. Each and every time. But on occasion, she would also turn a few of them into weapons and try to get free. Hence her current pain and broken bones.  
  
Amurra knew that the people who were holding her captive had no idea as to who she really was, and she had no desire to tell them. If they knew that she had a price on her head, they wouldn't be using her to make pretty flowers. They would easily turn her in for the reward, five hundred trillion dollars. Who wouldn't?  
  
Just as predicted, a demon walked in with a handful of dead flowers and a few ugly weeds. He came up to Amurra's cage and looked at her. It appeared that she was asleep, but that wouldn't help her at all.  
  
The demon just picked up her cage and threw it across the room. Needless to say, she stopped pretending to sleep.  
  
Filthy kitsune, it's time for you to make these pretty.  
  
He calls me filthy? He should look in a mirror,' she thought to herself. Fine, bring them down here. I can't work on them from this far away.  
  
Liar. Everyone knows you can work on the flowers just by looking at them. Lying fox, trying to trick me. I won't fall for it.  
  
I'm not lying, I'm injured, you jackass. If I was at full power I would be able to fix them up just by looking at them, but not with these injuries. Amurra knew that this guy was new. She had never felt his energy in the building before and knew that it wasn't very hard to trick the newbies. I hope this dumbass doesn't get any help from the guards or this bluff is going to hurt.'  
  
He came closer and placed the dead flowers at Amurra's cage. She got closer to the flowers as best she could with only one working leg, but stopped in her tracks as she sensed a familiar energy that she hadn't felt in years.   
  
That little shit! He's coming here?! I should rip his fucking head off of his shoulders for even thinking of coming here! Amurra was so angry she yelled out loud, startling the new guy. Thinking that she was going to do something dangerous, he picked up her cage and threw it against the wall. What the hell was that for?! I might be pissed at him, but when he gets here I'm going to have him slice you into little pieces!  
  
*************  
  
So, Kurama, when was the last time you saw her? Yusuke asked, as they were hiking towards the huge place where Amurra was being held.  
  
Six years, two months, one week, and three days. Kurama simply stated. Why do you ask?  
  
Holy shit. That's a long time, Kuwabara said.  
  
Yes. It is. She is going to be very angry with me. Kurama looked at the place his sister was being held. She has caught my energy. I can feel her anger all the way from here.  
  
Why would she be angry with you, Kurama? Yusuke asked.  
  
I broke a promise to her.  
  
What was the promise? Hiei asked curiously.  
  
That I would visit her often. She didn't want to take a human form, but under the current circumstances, there wasn't any other choice. Kurama looked up at the building again. She's in pain.  
  
Kurama took off at an incredible pace that only Hiei and Yusuke could match. Kuwabara was left still thinking about what has happened when he noticed that the others were very far away. Hey! Wait for me! He called out as he ran, trying to catch up.  
  
Once the three had gotten to the front door, the real fun began.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
R&R Leave a nice review, a horrid flame, anything. Just leave something. Chapter three will be out soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Well, this is the third chapter of this story. Just because I am posting it, doesn't mean anyone likes it, it just means that I finished the chapter and I am just posting it because I want to.   
Disclaimers: It's still in the prologue  
  
**********************************************************  
  
It hadn't taken too much brains to find Kurama and the others, all Kuwabara had to do was follow the trail of dead demons and unconscious humans. Carefully stepping across a puddle of purple blood, Kuwabara reached the room the others were in. Holy shit. That is a lot of weird blood. I thought purple blood was weird, but green and pink? Ewww.  
  
Kuwabara looked around, hoping to see a pretty girl, but instead, he saw an ugly fox.  
  
Kurama was talking to this fox, while Hiei and Yusuke stood close by. They both had a look of confusion on their faces, but for two totally different reasons. Yusuke couldn't understand what Amurra was saying, Hiei could.  
  
Amurra, I came out here because I heard you were in trouble- Kurama started to say, but he was interrupted by his sister.  
  
Is that the only reason you came?! Because I was in trouble?! You promised you would visit me!! Why did you lie to me?! Kurama, I thought you cared about me!!  
  
I do! Amurra, please listen to me. I couldn't find you-  
  
You are the one who told me to take that human's child! How could you not know where I was?! I was five houses from you!! You said so yourself!!  
  
You WERE five houses from me, but then the family had a fight and your mother left! I couldn't find her!  
  
Why the hell didn't you follow her?! You know damn well you could have abandoned your human form to come and look for me! Why didn't you?! Amurra was very pissed and on the verge of tears.  
  
Kurama sighed in defeat. He knew there was no right answer here, and his sister was not going to be easily calmed.  
  
Answer me, damnit! He could have found me, and it would have been all your fault! Amurra screamed at Kurama before breaking into tears.  
  
Kurama didn't answer, but he glanced over at Hiei. Will you bring her with us? I don't think she will let me touch her right now.  
  
Of course. Hiei gently picked up the young kitsune and followed Kurama out the door. You are aware of how extreme her injuries are, correct?  
  
Yes. We will take her to a veterinary clinic, hopefully they will be able to help her without realizing the truth about her. Kurama slowly walked out of the room with a sad face. He knew that she would be mad at him, but this was too much for him to handle. How was he going to get her to forgive him?  
  
While they were on their way out of the room, Kuwabara saw that what he had at first seen as an ugly fox was instead just a dirty and injured fox. Aww, poor little thing. Can I pet it? he asked Hiei.  
  
If you don't want to keep your fingers, sure. Hiei answered. He had a small smile on his face when Amurra bit Kuwabara's hand.  
  
Hey! I thought I could pet her! Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.  
  
Oh, did I forget to mention that she's in a bad mood? A pissed off fox tends to bite.  
  
Yusuke followed Kurama out of the building while Kuwabara and Hiei were having their little talk and asked Kurama, What just happened in there?  
  
Kurama didn't answer at first, but when he did it was in a very somber voice. About seven year ago she angered someone. There is a price on her head now. Five hundred trillion dollars for the person who brings her in alive.  
  
Five hindred trillion? Who the hell did she anger?  
  
Sakyo's brother, Sakarishi.  
  
Who is Sakyo? His name sounds familliar, but I can't quite place it. Yusuke said.  
  
I'm sure you don't forget the Dark Tournament, right? Sakyo was the man with long black hair and more money than anyone else there.  
  
Oh, yeah. I remember him now.  
  
Good. Sakarishi was very angry at Amurra, why? She never told me. But millions of bounty hunters have been after her ever since. I told her to hide in the human world and she did. But she had one condition to it. She wanted me to visit her every once in a while.  
  
And her mother moved away, so you couldn't. Right?  
  
Yes. I could have left my mother, but right about then was when she fell ill. I couldn't leave her like that, she would die for certian. Amurra would never understand why I put my human mother before her. That's why I didn't try to explain. Maybe I will later, once she's calmed down.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Either leave a nice review or a vicious flame. I don't really care which.


	5. Chapter 4

Well, this is the fourth chapter. Is there anyone out there who likes it? I hope so. As I am writing this chapter, I have yet to post the very first part of this story. The prologue isn't posted. I have no idea if people like this or not, but I am going to continue until I have finished. That is why I am writing all if not most of this story before I post it.  
Disclaimers: Still in the prologue.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone home once they had gotten out of the area, and Kurama and Hiei took Amurra to the closest veterinary clinic. Kurama was very glad that the people at the desk bought the story that they had found the fox in the forest.  
  
Now Kurama was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, going over what he was going to say to her when he was able to see her again. Hiei, thinking that Kurama was worried about how she was doing, tried to calm him down.  
  
She's going to be fine, Kurama, stop worrying.  
  
I'm not worried about that. I know she's going to be fine. That was never one of the issues. What am I going to say to her when she gets out of there?  
  
Hiei was quiet for a while, thinking of something to get the worried kitsune to sit down and stop pacing. Finally, he just came out and said it. Sit your ass down, you're giving me a headache! I hate it when people won't stop pacing like that!  
  
Kurama sat down, but that didn't help very much. He started to twiddle his thumbs and tap the ground with his feet.  
  
Stop all of your nervous little gestures, or I'm going to leave you here with your sister. Hiei warned.  
  
Kurama instantly stopped. He knew that his sister didn't want anything to do with him at the moment, but she seemed to like Hiei a little bit. She let him pet her, after all.  
  
What Hiei didn't tell Kurama was that he liked her. He could understand why she was pissed, he wouldn't want to be stranded in a human body with out anyone he knew around to keep him company. He didn't really like humans at all. He could barely stand being around Kuwabara, after all.  
  
A nurse walked up to them and Kurama raised his head. Excuse me, but are you the ones who brought that young silver fox here?  
  
Kurama didn't answer, so Hiei replied. Yes. How is she?  
  
We have finished the casts on her legs, but the strangest thing happened. The nurse paused a moment, to give what she was about to say a bit more drama. All of her minor wounds, the ones she had when you brought her here, have completely healed. And that's not it. She paused again. Her legs are healing at an outstanding pace. If things keep like this, she will be completely healed in less than a day!  
  
Hiei had to force himself to be surprised, but in reality, he knew the healing powers of a kitsune. Even in human form, Kurama's injuries were healed quickly.  
  
May we go in to see her? Kurama asked the nurse as she was about to leave.  
  
Well, we still have to give her a few shots, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you in. Please, follow me. The nurse walked through some doors with the two boys following behind.  
  
Kurama, are you going to let them give her shots? They're probable going to give her a rabies shot just to be careful.  
  
No. We are going to take her out of here. Now. Once the nurse leaves, I want you to take her out of here as fast as you can. All right?  
  
Hiei nodded in reply and entered the room.  
  
On the table was Amurra. She was on her feet glaring at the doctor who had a needle in his hands. He slowly started to walk forward, but instantly stopped when Amurra snapped at him. Who was the genius that left this animal without strapping it down?  
  
When Amurra saw Hiei and Kurama enter the room, she jumped off of the table. She could have injured her legs more if Hiei hadn't caught her before she hit the floor. What are you doing? Hiei asked her quietly.  
  
He said he was going to spade me! I don't think so! I am not going to go around as a neutered animal! I am not an ordinary fox, if he wants to neuter someone, he can neuter himself or Kurama! she yelled.  
  
Still angry at him? Hiei asked.  
  
Yes I am. I want to leave this horrid place. She nuzzled her hear on Hiei's arm. Please get me out of here.  
  
Hiei complied by leaving the building as fast as he could. Just like Kurama had asked.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Either leave a nice review or a vicious flame. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

Here is the 5th chapter of this story. I have read the reviews that I received, and I must tell you that I am quite pleased. I am sorry that my this chapter took a while to come out. It's called writer's block. It's evil.  
Disclaimer: I think it's still in the prologue.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hiei and Amurra were at Kurama's house alone. Kurama hadn't gotten back yet, he was still on his way from the clinic.  
  
My legs are healed now. Amurra said to Hiei. Will you take off the bandages, please?  
  
Hiei cut off the cast and tried to think of a way to get Amurra to tell him about why she and Kurama were having such a huge fight.  
  
I know what you want to ask, Hiei. I'll tell you, but on one condition. You can't tell Kurama that I told you. I didn't even tell him the entire reason.  
  
Of course. That would be why he never told me.  
  
Sakarishi is the brother of Sakyo. Amurra wasn't even listening to what Hiei said, she just wanted to tell someone, and her brother wasn't here right now, so that left Hiei. He's not quite as rich, but that's not the problem. The problem is that I pulled a really big joke on him, and now he has a whole bunch of mercenaries after me.  
  
What was the joke?  
  
It was so small that I don't remember. I wish I did, that way I might have been able to apologize to him, but I do remember that I played the trick on him because he stepped on my tail once. I used to work for him, so I was all ways running around the place. He really liked me. When ever he needed something to be done, he would all ways ask me. I was the one he trusted. But when he stepped on my tail he never once said sorry. That's why I pulled the joke on him. And it's not like I ment to burn down the entire building, it just got a little out of hand when he threw the burning papers into the trash can.  
  
So, let me get this right. You burnt down the building of a very rich guy and you didn't expect him to get angry?  
  
Well, he should've said sorry for stepping on my tail! He weighs at least a hundred and fifty! Lets see how well you take it when a one hundred and fifty pound guy steps on your tail! It hurts!  
  
You're whining.  
  
And? Your point is? It really hurt, so I played a trick on him. It kinda burned down the building, and now he's after me. The main reason I'm angry at Kurama is because he should've come to see me and make sure I was all right, and he didn't and I got caught! It was only a matter of time before Sakarishi found out about me and sent his little people after me!  
  
Hiei sighed. This isn't going to be easy,' he thought to himself. How am I supposed to get her and Kurama on speaking terms again?'  
  
Hiei sighed and walked over to the couch and laid down. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Amurra jump down from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Hiei. She jumped up on the couch Hiei was on and curled up next to his leg.  
  
Hiei looked down at her and saw that she was staring at him. When she noticed that he wasn't pushing her off she got up and walked up his body and flopped down on his chest and closed her eyes. Kurama used to let me sleep on his chest. I really missed it.  
  
I don't mind. Hiei closed his eyes, thinking about how he was going to explain this to Kurama when he came back. After a while he fell asleep listening to Amurra's gentle breathing.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Well, I did mention that Amurra was going to be with Hiei, didn't I? Yes, I did. And as you can see, they are finally starting to show their affections. ^_^  
This is horribly short, so I'll try to get the next few chapters out and a bit longer, too.


End file.
